Hermione and the chamber of pleasure
by Djoe
Summary: In this fanfic Hermione is basically a slut and has sex with anyone she can including (possibly) the bad guys and even a few of the creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the name this has nothing to do with the book save for a few of the "bad guys" i do not own the harry potter books, films, any of the characters in them or even the concept (although that would be pretty damn cool) they all belong to J.K. rowling everything in this story is fiction blah blah blah let's get on with the story

this story will contain strong sexual themes occasional swearing etc. don't read on if you're under eighteen (even though i knnow a few of you will but i have to say this)

SUMMARY:

In this fanfic Hermione and Harry have more or less swapped roles Hermione being the "chosen one" who does whatever it is Harry does but slightly differently - instead of fighting the baddies with magic she seduces them and/or has sex with them and some of the students too I know some of this could get pretty messed up 'cause i'm planning to have her have sex with the creatures in harry potter too e.g. trolls, werewolves etc. if you don't want this to happen then say in a review or P.M. me but depending on the success of this first chapter I might do it anyway, sorry. In this chapter Hermione and Ron have sex in the prefect cab on the Hogwarts express whilst Draco and Pansy are patroling the train

This is my first story so please be considerate criticism with points too improve will be accepted but evil people trying to demoralise and generally annoy will be blocked ;)

p.s. i know my punctuation is pretty shit I'm working on it but you dont need to remind me m'kay? anyway without further interruptions let's begin

Sunlight flooded through the open window as hermione granger awoke she was one of the most beautiful, not to mention sexy, girls in the world she was not, However, what you would call a "normal" girl so far in her first year at her new school alone she had learnt that everyone knew her name at the new school she was going to, learnt she survived death, met a troll in the girls bathroom, found a philosophers stone and made "he who should not be named" dissolve with her bare hands she was now in her sixth year of hogwarts and needless to say lots of rather strange things had happened too her since like killling a giant snake, learning that her best friend's godfather was a serial killer but was actually framed, competed in a tournament where someone died and she won, and made a group to teach young people like herself everything they needed to know to defend themselves all of this because Hermione is not a normal girl but she is a wizard and a pretty darn good one at that little did she know this year was going to be very, very different

As Hermione got up she looked outside the window knowing that today was the last day she was going to be here for almost a year she briefly got dressed and went downstairs had breakfast all the usual stuff then left with her new school stuff to platform 9 3/4 too anyone who didn't know about the platform it would appear as if she had just ran into the wall which is more or less true except for the fact that behind the wall was a concealed platform holding the hogwarts express she made her way onto the train and found harry and ron in a small compartment too the back playing, as usual, wizard chess as she walked in they both looked up and gave her the same look as they always have little did she know that at this very moment they were both fantasising about her naked body being pounded into oblivion she smiled that cute do-gooder smile and told ron that they needed to go to the prefect cab after the game of wizard chess ended which was quite soon as ron nearly always won today was no different and they headed into the prefect cab where the two slytherins were already waiting

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson Draco and Ron were enemies Pansy and Hermione were enemies naturally they all stared daggers at eachother then the slytherins went to patrol the bus Hermione looked over at ron and could already see his erection from just being near her Hermione had never really had sex before (granted she was seventeen) but there a wave of emotion flowed through her something she haden't really experienced before now - Lust - Ron felt it too and withtin minutes the curtains were drawn and the door was locked they were making out Hermione lying on Ron. Hermione was only wearing a T-shirt a jacket and a fairly short skirt she neglected to wear a bra but she was wearing some thin panties Ron's right hand was groping her left breast and his left hand was rubbing her pussy she broke the kiss with a moan shockwaves running through her entire body like wildfire her nipples hard and visible through her thin T-shirt with the help of Ron she took it off exposing her perfect breasts Ron, with suprising strength flipped her over and removed her panties and started to lick her out she imemdiatly yelped out then started pushing her hips into Ron even more grinding on his face after a few moments she screamed and had her first ever orgasm all over ron's face "oh fuck" she yelled as he licked what he could up then started french kissing hermione as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants showing his seven inch erection Hermione hadn't seen a dick before and giggled she was suprised by its hardness she went down to suck it and was suprised when it got even bigger and harder at first she just teased him by licking the head and putting it in her mouth but about five minutes later she had all 7 1/2 inches in her mouth and held it for ten seconds before pulling out sucking it a bit more as Ron yelled "I'm gonna cum" she was suprised by how quickly he came and how much of it there was in her mouth it tasted sweet and sticky and she loved then she swallowed and got down to buisness

Now sitting on top of ron she put the tip in first they both moaned in pleasure and hermione was shocked with how much space it took up not thinking it would all fit she slowly moved down groaning she moved up again slowly getting faster and deeper a bit of blood came out but she assumed this was normal for her first time then in no time she came again and again and again each time stopping and licking it off of Ron's dick until eventually he announced he was going too come so she got up ant stroked him until he came all over her face it was warm and sticky and she swallowed it all then said "Mundumis" and all the cum was gone they both got dressed unlocked the door and opened the curtains then when the two slytherins came back they went on patrol until the end of the trip.

If you guys have any suggestions pm me and i might do it for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and the chamber of pleasure chapter 2

Author's note (I've been "researching" by reading lots of other fanfics and a lot of them have these kind of things so here you go)  
I still do not own all the harry potter books stories etc. they belong to J.K. rowling and which ever film producer prodused the films I only own these scenarios (which are kind of based on the scenarios in the books but oh well) blah blah Anne, thank you for the kind review and tip I will try that in this story don't read if you are under eighteen etcetera etcetera now lets get on with it

As they got off the train Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked to the carriages as normal. Ron and Hermione were trying to avoid eye contact and harry seemed pretty oblivious to his surroundings, deep in thought presumably. Once they got to the school they went into the great hall and just generally did everything as normal.

Hermione was almost constantly thinking about her sexuality because after she and Ron did "it" she had the same feeling whenever she passed nearly any guy or even girl she, for a moment, thought she was lesbian but ended up with the conclusion she was bi, as in she liked both men and women. At this realization she was instantly interested in how you would have sex with another girl and she guessed you used toys like dildos and vibrators or even your tongue or fingers to pleasure her to orgasm. She didn't act on these feelings instantly, however, she thought she would wait for just the right moment.

One night, as usual, Hermione was over run with homework so much, in fact, that by the time she had finished only her and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, were left in the common room. As Ginny got up Hermione realised what a perfect oppurtunity this was, her and Ginny alone in the commmon room everyone else asleep and even if ginny wasn't bi or lesbian Hermione knew she wouldn't judge her so she plucked up the courage and asked Ginny back.

I'm sorry this is such a clifffhanger but i've been really busy lately and needed to get something out there so here you guys go hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and i promise it will be longer 


End file.
